1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a panel, a control method thereof, a display device and an electronic apparatus, and particularly relates to a panel, a control method thereof, a display device and an electronic apparatus capable of keeping display quality of a screen of the panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a planar self-luminous panel (hereinafter, referred to as “organic EL panel”) using an organic EL (Electro Luminescent) element as a light emitting element is well developed (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 5 below). The organic EL element is a light emitting element utilizing a phenomenon of an organic thin film which emits light when an electric field is applied. The organic EL element has a feature of low power consumption as it is driven by an application voltage of 10V or less. The organic EL element also has a feature that makes the element light and thin easily without an illumination member because the organic EL element is a self-luminous element which emits light by itself. The organic EL element further has a feature in which an afterimage is not generated at the time of displaying moving pictures because response speed of the organic EL element is extremely high, that is, approximately several μs.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-255856    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2003-271095    Patent Document 3: JP-A-2004-133240    Patent Document 4: JP-A-2004-029791    Patent Document 5: JP-A-2004-093682